


Smile

by Kalloway



Series: Kiddy Grade No-True-Pair Cycle [13]
Category: Kiddy Grade
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 00:30:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21365209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Waiting, watching, and wearing awkward clothing...
Series: Kiddy Grade No-True-Pair Cycle [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1521896
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Smile

**Author's Note:**

> For No True Pair 2012, " 'Only If For a Night'"

"Smile," Sinistra reminded Tweedledee, glancing over at her with a smile of his own. Nodding, she smiled, but she looked absolutely uncomfortable anyway.

Sinistra assumed it was the outfit. While he was fairly sure Tweedledee preferred skirts, he thought she liked them shorter and not so constricting. If they had to leap into action - literally - she'd need to take out a seam or two to be able to move properly.

He wasn't thrilled with his tuxedo, but it wasn't his decision. No, they were all security - invisible security - for a very high profile political ball that was the beginning of some truly revolutionary negotiations.

While Eclipse made her rounds in a stunning dress of her own, every single ES member save for two were watching and waiting for someone to strike. Dextera had been drafted to appear on Eclipse's arm, not unexpected, which left Sinistra to watch. And listen.

"I could get you something to drink," Sinistra offered. He hadn't quite noticed when Tweedledee had made her way to his side, but he could guess that Tweedledum being fawned over by a group of politicians wives had something to do with it. Tweedledee didn't exactly look unhappy. She just... wasn't smiling. She was thinking, instead, and possibly hard at work on something rooms away.

"Not yet," she said. "But thank you."

"You're welcome," Sinistra said.

"It's quiet..." she continued, a tone of surprise in her voice. "I don't know..."

"Tonight, it might be. Might as well wait to see what comes of everything and have justification for any violence," Sinistra noted.

Tweedledee frowned. "That's..."

"Smile," Sinistra reminded her. "Do you really want to have to ruin that dress?"

"Yes," Tweedledee said, finally smiling. "I think I do."


End file.
